Epoch
In Empire of Earth the time periods are split into "epochs" like its original series. The dictionary defines an Epoch as "a period of time marked by new developments and other crucial changes." The epochs in Empire of Earth likewise provide more technology, units, buildings, etc as you advance through them. There are a total of 18 epochs in Empire of Earth stretching from 500,000 BC to the future past the 20th century. To advance to the next epoch in Empire of Earth, players must first meet certain requirements and then research the epoch to advance to it. Epochs of the Empire of Earth Prehistoric Age *'Starting Era:' 550.000 BC (First modern human appears) *'End Era:' 50.000 BC The prehistoric age was a time when the early humans learned how to make fire. Most humans at that were hunters and gatherers, therefore didn't have a permanent home. Food was very important and was the cause of battles. The weapons used were rather primitive; wood clubs, stones axes, etc. In this time also when the prehistoric beast such as gentle mammoths and deadly sabertooth tigers still roaming on the planet. Notable/Important Event: *Invention of Fire *Human Migration and Spreading from East Africa *Ice Age Stone Age *'Starting Era: '''50.000 BC *'End Era: 9000 BC This is the time period when humans had begun to make rudimentary tools and weapons such as spears with stone tip, and organized themselves into communities (Although some communities still living in nomadic lifestyle). Religion also developed and became more complex in this era. In this era also marks the end of the Ice Age which leads to an massive extinction of the megafaunas. '''Important/Notable Event: *The Paleolithic Era *The end of Ice Age Copper Age *'Starting Era: '''9000 BC *'End Era: 2000 BC The Copper age witnessed the birth of metal-working. New tools were created, increasing the efficiency of farming, and small communities grew into cities. New weapons were forged, too, bringing new advances to warfare. '''Important/Notable Event: *Emergence of Jericho, the first city ever. *Invention of the Wheel *Invention of writing *Construction of a Pyramids Bronze Age *'Starting Era:' 3000 BC *'End Era: '''900 BC The Bronze Age is a turning point in the history of civilization. It begin when tin and copper were mixed to accidentally produce the metal bronze, Thus became pimarily used metal, especially for weapons. At the time, urbanization gains a foothold, and literacy spreads. Medicine also became more developed and sophisticated. '''Important/Notable Event:' *The Beginnings of Slavery *Emergence of first civilizations; Sumerian, Egyptian, and Harappa *Emergence of the Great Kingdoms and Empires Iron Age *'Starting Era: '''900 BC *'End Era: 350 AD Powerful cultures overtake others in the Iron age as empire-building begins. With cities firmly established and labor clearly divided, many people find themselves with more leisure time, leading to advances across civilizations. '''Important/Notable Event: *Persian Invasion of Greek City-States *Pelloponesian War *Alexander's Conquest of Known World *Rise of the Romans *Punic Wars *Presence of the Jesus of Nazareth and the Birth of Christianity Dark Age *'Starting Era: '''350 AD *'End Era: 900 AD With the fall of mighty empires, Europe finds itself in a period of stagnation. Much of the rest of the world, however, continues to advance. In this Era also marks the spread of the Christianity and later Islam. '''Important/Notable Event: *Division of the Roman Empire *Invasion of Huns *Fall of the Western Roman Empire *Rise of the Carolgininan Empire *Rise of Islam and Establishment of the Muslim Caliphate Middle Age *'Starting Era: '''900 AD *'End Era: 1400 AD The era is most known for its great social, economic, and political changes. Europe began a transformation to the feudal system, and later nationalism which gave birth to monarchies. This age saw the ascendancy of the cavalryman, embodied in the European knight. Heavily armored and armed, medieval knights were a terror that dominated the battlefield for centuries until the widespread usage of pikes. '''Important/Notable Event: Gunpowder Age *'Starting Era: '''1400 AD *'End Era: 1600 AD The Gunpowder Age is a period in human history which corresponds with the Renaissance period in Europe (lasting from the 14th to 17th centuries). Many great artists like Leonardo Da Vinci left their mark upon history in this era. It is also the time when scientific advancements took place, and one of the worlds most greatest and deadliest inventions- gunpowder- was invented. The invention of gunpowder and cannon revolutionized warfare and added new strategy and depth to military conquests. '''Important/Notable Event: *Fall of Constantinople *Columbus' Discovery of the American Continent *Colonialization of the New World Enlightenment Age *'Starting Era: '''1600 AD *'End Era: 1800 AD This period is commonly known as the "Age of Reason" and is aptly named due to the boom in creative thinking and the pursuit for knowledge. New ways of thinking and ideals were prevalent throuhout the world and in Europe.Great thinkers and philosphers all discussed ideas about government, society, human nature, natural rights, and challenged old beliefs that had been around for centuries. '''Important/Notable Event: *American War of Independence *French Revolution *Rise of Napoleonic Empire Industrial Age *'Starting Era: '''1800 AD *'End Era: 1900 AD (Exlanations) '''Important/Notable Event: *Industrial Revolution *American Civil War Modern Age - World War I *'Starting Era: '''1900 AD *'End Era: 1920 AD (Exlanations) '''Important/Notable Event: *Invention of Airplane *Invention of Tank *Voyage and Sinking of Titanic *World War I *Emergence of Mass Media *Birth of the Soviet Union Modern Age- World War II *'Starting Era: '''1920 AD *'End Era: 1950 AD (Exlanations) '''Important/Notable Event: *Interwar Period *Rise of Nazi Germany *Japanese Occupation of the Asia and Pacific *Attack on Pearl Harbor *World War II *D-Day *Birth of Nuclear Weapon Atomic Age *'Starting Era: '''1950 AD *'End Era: 1990 AD (Exlanations) '''Important/Notable Event: *Cold War between US with NATO and USSR with Warsaw Pact *Cuban Missile Crisis *Soviet war in Afghanistan *Invention of Computer *Angolan Civil War *German Reunification *Collapse of the Soviet Union Digital Age *'Starting Era: '''1990 AD *'End Era: 2020 AD (Exlanations) '''Important/Notable Event: *Emergence and Common Use of Internet/World Wide Web *Gulf War *War on Terror *Rise of the Social Media and Internet Movements *Invention of the Fully Unmanned Drones Cybernetic Age *'Starting Era: '''2020 AD *'End Era: 2150 AD (Exlanations) '''Important/Notable Event: *Invention and Deployment of Mechs into the Battlefield *Invention of Fully Autonomous Drones *World War III *"The Great Disaster" *Mars Colonialization Nanotech Age *'Starting Era: '''2150 AD *'End Era: 2300 AD (Exlanations) '''Important/Notable Event: *Second Industrial Revolution *End of "The Great Disaster" *Mass Planetary Immigration *Search for an Exoplanets to Colonize Biosynthetic Age *'Starting Era: '''2300 AD *'End Era: 2400 AD (Exlanations) '''Important/Notable Event: *Advancement of the Bio-Engineering *Legalization of Human Cloning Space Age *'Starting Era: '''2400 AD *'End Era: Beyond (Exlanations) '''Important/Notable Event: *Realization of Terraforming Device *Solar Colonial War *Humanity become a Spacefaring Species